Zemsta
by Hibarii
Summary: Jedyny sens życia to zemsta. Miyoshi Haruno ucieka z rodzimej wioski, by zabić własnego ojca. Brzemię Uchihów daje o sobie znać. Brnie w coś więcej, coś niezrozumiałego, w samo serce nocy. Mimo całej swojej nienawiści, staje się jak cel swojej zemsty. Ale obiecała, przyrzekła sobie dawno temu: "Zabiję go, Naruto. Któregoś dnie zginie z mojej ręki."
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

Cały oddział poległ i tylko ona przeżyła. Jedynie ją oszczędzili, lecz jeżeli miałaby być szczera, to wolałaby zginąć ze swoimi ludźmi.

Strach, niepewność - mogła tego wszystkiego uniknąć, gdyby tylko posłuchała przyjaciół i nie wybierała tej trasy. Przez nią zginęli ludzie, a ona jest u niego...

Ściany małej klitki, w której ją przetrzymywali, raz po raz zbliżały się do siebie, napawając ją panicznym lękiem. Tylko maleńkie okienko pod samym sufitem nie pozwalało jej zwariować. To z niego sączyło się życiodajne światło, ono dawało nadzieję…  
Ile to już dni? Straciła rachubę czasu po jakichś dwóch tygodniach. Tylko te przerażające ściany, mała prycza i…

W przód i w tył…

Dwa metry wzdłuż, metr wszerz…

W przód i w tył…

I znowu się zbliżają do siebie...

Nie… Nie, nie, nie.

Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl! Tak, jest… Jest to malutkie miejsce pod sufitem, z którego sączy się światło. Które dostarcza sił, które nie pozwala stoczyć się w otchłań szaleństwa, które pomaga utrzymać zdrowy rozsądek.

I tak jest za każdym razem. Gdy tylko zauważa, że ściany zaczynają się do siebie zbliżać, szuka ratunku w tym małym punkcie, który jest jedyna nicią łączącą ze światem zewnętrznym.

I znów się tam wpatrywała, a słowa nie docierały do jej mózgu. To była jej obrona. Zamykała się we własnym umyśle – jedyna tarcza, jaką dysponowała.  
- Odpowiadaj! – ryknął rudowłosy mężczyzna, który od dobrych piętnastu minut przesłuchiwał ją.

Oderwała zamglony wzrok od maleńkiego okienka i spojrzała na niego całkiem przytomnie.  
- Nie. – Padła odpowiedź z ust kobiety.

- Posłuchaj mnie… - szepnął nerwowo, zupełnie zmieniając ton, którym do tej pory się do niej zwracał. – Chcę iść z tobą na ugodę. Powiesz, co wiesz mnie i będziesz mieć spokój.

Prychnęła cicho, kierując wzrok w kierunku okna.

- Jeżeli nie wtedy on się tobą zajmie. Uwierz mi, nie chcesz tego. – Wzdrygnął się lekko. – Nie życzę tego nawet najgorszemu wrogowi. Nawet nie wiesz, do czego jest zdolny, a ciebie otacza szczególną uwagą.

Spojrzała na niego.

- Nic wam nie powiem.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

- Pamiętaj, że ostrzegałem…

* * *

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Pierwszy raz od tak długiego czasu pozwolono jej opuścić małą celę. Mogła rozprostować zastane mięśnie, odetchnąć, nie bać się już zbliżających się do siebie ścian. Posłusznie szła za prowadzącym ją mężczyzną – otępiała, jakby całkowicie pozbawiona własnej woli. Otrzeźwiała dopiero w momencie, gdy jej ciało zanurzyło się w czymś przyjemnie ciepłym. Zaskoczona rozglądała się wokoło. Była w łazience, a mała, wystraszona dziewczyna, na oko mająca dziewiętnaście lat, myła jej ciało, które od bardzo długiego czasu nie uświadczyło wody, a już o mydle nie wspominając.

Zanim, zdumiona, zdążyła wszystko przeanalizować, znów była prowadzona korytarzem, odświeżona i ubrana w szarą, prostą tunikę. Na przegubach zatrzaśnięto jej okowy.

W jednym momencie, jakby strzelił piorun, coś w niej zaskoczyło. Szarpnęła się do tyłu, lecz mężczyzna idący przed nią, nie pozwolił jej na ucieczkę, pociągnął za łańcuch przymocowany do kajdan i wprowadził ją do przestronnego pomieszczenia.

Pokój oświetlony był jedynie kilkoma pochodniami, przez co panował półmrok. Pod sufitem powieszona była solidna drewniana belka. Wpatrywała się w nią, nie rozumiejąc. Nagle doznała olśnienia… Strach chwycił ją w swoje objęcia, a serce zaczęło szaleńczo galopować… A więc tak chcą się od niej wszystkiego dowiedzieć.

Rozejrzała się.

Jest. Ninja Śmierci.

Starszy mężczyzna o twarzy całkowicie pozbawionej emocji, jakby nawet był lekko znudzony. Odłożył zrobioną z niebieskiego szkła miskę na stolik i spojrzał na nią beznamiętnie.

- Nie szkoda wam jej? – spytał, wskazując swoim pomocnikom solidną stropową belkę. Sam zaczął czegoś szukać w swojej sakwie przymocowanej do pasa.

Wyciągnął zielony flakonik.

- Jeżeli będzie mdleć, dajcie jej to do wąchania – zwrócił się do mężczyzn, przypinających ją do słupka.

Jeden z nich przytrzymywał ją lekko w pasie, a drugi przypinał łańcuch do haka wbitego w drewno. Wreszcie dziewczyna zawisła. Metal kajdan wrzynał się w nadgarstki, wykręcając je boleśnie; czubkami palców dotykała podłoża. Kątem oka zauważyła, że tamci się odsunęli, a z mroku ktoś się wyłonił.

Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz.

Czekają ją ciężkie chwile. Ten bezwzględny, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna z włosami do ramion spiętymi w kucyk, nie będzie miał dla niej litości. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w jego twarz, by stwierdzić_,_że lubi zadawać innym ból.

Starszy mężczyzna wyminął ich, a kobieta usłyszała szelest materiału, gdy się komuś ukłonił. Następnie rozległy się ciche słowa: „Życzę udanej zabawy, mistrzu", a potem trzask zamykanych drzwi.

- Przygotuj się, mała – rzekł jej kat i z szerokim, zimnym uśmiechem odpiął od pasa gruby, czarny bat.

Kunoichi zacisnęła oczy i zgryzła wargi, szykując się na cios.

Świst przecinanego biczem powietrza i pierwsze uderzenie spadło na plecy, rozcinając materiał tuniki.

_O bogowie, jak ona to wytrzyma? _

Kolejny cios, i kolejny… Stróżki krwi wolniutko płynęły po plecach.

Bat ponownie zranił skórę dziewczyny, a ona mocniej zacisnęła oczy. Po bodzie popłynęła czerwona ciecz ze zranionej wargi.

Jeszcze jedno uderzenie…

Zza zaciśniętych powiek wymknęło się parę słonych kropel…

Wiedziała, że długo nie wytrzyma. Wstrząsnęły nią dreszcze, gdy kolejna cęga spadła na plecy.

Mimo że mocno zaciskała powieki, przed oczami zaczęły jej latać białe plamy. Po chwili osunęła się w ciemność…

Bardzo gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, gdy wylano na nią kubeł wody. Gdy tylko się ocknęła, jeden z mężczyzn podstawił jej pod nos zieloną flaszeczkę.

_Sole trzeźwiące_, przebiegło jej przez myśl, gdy poczuła znajomy zapach.

Szybko wróciła do siebie, ale plecy paliły żywym ogniem.

- No, nie było tak źle – zachichotał jej oprawca uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

Zamachnął się, a Sakura, nieprzygotowana na uderzenie, krzyknęła, gdy tylko bat ponownie rozciął jej skórę. Nie czekając aż ochłonie, uderzył znowu i znowu…

Łzy same cisnęły jej się do oczu, tak samo jak krzyk, który ostatkami sił starała się powstrzymywać. Znowu przed oczami zaczęły jej latać białe płatki, lecz tym razem nie pozwolili jej zemdleć. Kat wstrzymał się z uderzeniem, a mężczyźni wylali na nią kubeł wody i dali do wąchania sole. Była przytomna, choć tak bardzo tego nie chciała.

Próbowała stracić świadomość, lecz nie była w stanie.

I znów się nie przygotowała…

Głośny krzyk rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.

Wisząc i ociekając potem i krwią, dyszała ciężko.

Mężczyzna stanął przy niej.

- Będziesz mówić? – spytał.

Spojrzała na niego lekko zamglonym z bólu wzrokiem.

- Nie… - wysapała, dusząc z wysiłku.

Odsunął się i kiwnął głową na towarzysza, a ten wylał na nią wodę. Ciecz powoli spływała po jej obolałym ciele, a kolejny cios nie spadał.

Co jest grane?

Spojrzała w bok. Mężczyzna w kucyku zanurzył zakrwawiony bat w niebieskim naczyniu i uśmiechnął się do niej wrednie.

Tym razem przygotowała się na nadchodzące uderzenie. Niestety, kompletnie nie miała pojęcia, że będzie gorzej niż poprzednio. Padł cios, a ona krzyknęła przejmująco, z całych sił zaciskając dłonie na łańcuchach.

_O bogowie, jak piecze! Nie, nie, nie, przestań! _– błagała w myślach. – _Nie bij już, bogowie. Och, nie… Nie, nie! Nie wytrzymam! Nie dam już rady, pro… proszę…_

* * *

Ocknęła się leżąc na ziemi. Kolejna porcja zimnej wody przywróciła jej świadomość.

Mężczyzna złapał za łańcuch, chcąc ją podnieść, lecz zatrzymał go ostry głos:

- Wystarczy.

Przeszły ją ciarki, tak lodowaty i tak znajomy on był.

- Tak jest.

Mężczyzna puścił łańcuch, a ona osunęła się na podłogę.

Oddychała z trudem, a plecy pulsowały tępym bólem. Wylali na nią jeszcze raz zimną wodę, która tylko trochę złagodziła nieznośny ból. Usłyszała trzask zamykanych drzwi i zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko jej nierównym oddechem. Całe ciało miała obolałe, otarcia na nadgarstkach krwawiły obficie, a plecy… Nawet, gdyby miała możliwość, nie zdołałaby uciec.

Ale udało się… Nie powiedziała nic, niczego się nie dowiedzieli.

Pracując w ANBU, musisz być przygotowanym na wszystko – choćby cię mieli obdzierać żywcem ze skóry, ty musisz milczeć, nie wolno ci nic powiedzieć ani odpowiadać na pytania. Możesz tylko znosić ból, próbować uciec, zabić się. Możesz krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, ale nie możesz nic powiedzieć. Nic…

Z wielkim trudem uniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Dyszała z wysiłku i cierpienia. Woda, pomieszana z potem i krwią, spływała po jej poranionym ciele. Otarła twarz, chcąc odpędzić latające przed oczami mroczki i wtedy go zobaczyła. Stał pod ścianą, a czerwień jego oczu pobłyskiwała w półmroku.

Tak… Zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie skończy się to dla niej dobrze.

Powolnym krokiem podszedł do niej i kucnął. Usta mężczyzny wykrzywiły się w kpiącym uśmiechu, gdy próbowała się zasłonić resztkami ubrania przed jego spojrzeniem.

Szarpnął ją w swoją stronę mocno aż krzyknęła z bólu i syknął jej do ucha: - To na nic. I tak dostanę to, czego chcę. No, chyba, że zaczniesz mówić…

Popatrzył na nią z drwiną.

Splunęła na niego, mierząc go nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

- Tak myślałem – zaśmiał się zimno.

W jednej chwili leżała pod nim z rękami nad głową, a on zachłannie wpijał się w jej usta. Mimo iż broniła się zaciekle, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na nieznośny ból ciała, nie miała z nim szans. Siłą rozdzielił jej uda kolanem i wtargnął w nią brutalnie. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od krzyku. Płakała z bólu i upokorzenia, ale to chyba jeszcze bardziej go podniecało. Poranione plecy cały czas ocierały się o szorstką posadzkę.

Przegrała. Przegrała w momencie, gdy tu trafiła.

Za nic nie zdołałaby go powstrzymać, a on brał tyle, ile chciał, zadając jej jak najwięcej bólu.

Gdy z jękiem doszedł w jej wnętrzu, płakała jak małe dziecko.

Uniósł się na rękach i szepnął jej do ucha:

- Gdybyś nie była taka uparta i irytująca, może zostawiłbym sobie ciebie jako kochankę. – Roześmiał się i wstał.

Sakura zwinęła się w kłębek i po prostu płakała.

* * *

Dwóch strażników pilnujących drzwi drgnęło, gdy Uchiha wyszedł na korytarz.

Odchodząc do swoich komnat, rzekł:

- Możecie ją wypuścić, ona nic nie wie.


	2. Chapter 2

_To nie cicha noc smagana chłodnym wiatrem. _

_To nie ciepło, jakie daje bezpieczna kołdra. _

_To nie ta nie wygodna pozycja i przewracanie się na łóżku. _

_To oddech. A raczej westchnienie. Głębokie i nieregularne. _

_Równie szybkie jak mocne bicie serca. _

_Tylko ona wie, jak bardzo może być niespokojny sen. _

_Albo jak bardzo może przerazić koszmar…_

* * *

Znowu była jedenastoletnią dziewczynką. Po raz setny przeżywała tę noc. Po raz tysięczny tam była. Jak każdej nocy, każdej przeklętej nocy, kiedy dręczące ją demony pojawiały się właściwie znikąd. Wyciągały po nią macki. Napawały się jej cierpieniem. Nie pozwalały zapomnieć. Śmiały się w głos i szeptały do ucha, sączyły jad, raz po raz wbijały ostrza prosto w już i tak poranione serce.

Zawsze były.

Zawsze przychodziły.

Jej własna Gehenna.

A ona kolejny raz zasnęła i znalazła się tam… Prawie osiem lat temu, gdzie przeżyła piekło…

.

_- Miyoshi… Miyoshi, córeczko, obudź się, musimy iść._

_Kobieta potrząsnęła śpiącą dziewczynką, która powoli uniosła powieki. _

_- Ale gdzie? I po co? – spytała zaspana i usiadła na łóżku, nie pojmując nic z nerwowej krzątaniny matki. _

_- Do schronu, kochanie – odpowiedziała i zaczęła przebierać nieprzytomną Miyoshi. _

_- Do schronu? – Zaskoczona spojrzała swoją rodzicielkę._

_Dopiero teraz zaczęły do niej dochodzić dźwięki z zewnątrz, jakby ktoś odetkał jej nagle uszy. Czarne oczy były pełne zdumienia i strachu. _

_- Tak – przytaknęła. – A teraz chodź, musimy się spieszyć. Mamy się jeszcze spotkać z Hinatą._

_Pociągnęła córkę za rękę i razem wybiegły z domu. _

_Miyoshi rozglądała się, przerażona._

_Wokół panował zgiełk, ludzie krzyczeli i uciekali w popłochu, kierując się albo do schronów, albo w kierunku, gdzie trwały walki. Raz po raz mijały ich grupy medic-ninja. Budynki płonęły i waliły się. _

_Nocne niebo przecięła błyskawica i lunął deszcz. _

_- Mamo, po co ci katana? – zapytała po chwili, patrząc, jak matka przewiesza miecz przez plecy. _

_Sakura popatrzyła na córkę spod mokrej grzywki. _

_- Żeby w razie czego nas bronić – odpowiedziała spokojnie, odgarniając wilgotne, czarne włosy z czoła córki. – A teraz ruszajmy. _

_Pobiegły uliczką między dwoma budynkami, oddalając się tym samym od pola walki. Deszcz lał się z nieba nieprzerwanie, a błyskawice rozświetlały granatowe niebo. Jakby wszystko sprzysięgło się przeciw nim…_

_Wybiegły zza zakrętu, a Sakura pociągnęła Mi za sobą, chowając się razem z nią między drzewami. Kilka metrów dalej walczyli dwaj mężczyźni. Właściwie trudno to było nazwać walką - shinobi broniący Konohy nie miał najmniejszych szans. Nie z nim… _

_Kobieta przygryzła wargę, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię. _

_- Miyoshi, posłuchaj – szepnęła do córki. - Siedź tu i nie wychodź. Jeżeli… jeżeli coś poszłoby nie tak, jeżeli coś by mi się stało… _

_- Mamusiu… - pisnęła zdezorientowana. _

_- … wtedy uciekaj stąd jak najszybciej, wiem, że potrafisz zrobić to bezszelestnie, rozumiesz? Masz uciekać. – Złapała dziewczynkę za ramiona._

_- Ale mamusiu… - szepnęła błagalnie. _

_- Rozumiesz? – Potrząsnęła nią, patrząc natarczywie w jej oczy. _

_Usłyszały krzyk zabijanego człowieka i odgłos upadania. Sakura przymknęła na chwilę powieki, po czym spojrzała ostro na dziewczynę. _

_- Rozumiesz? – powtórzyła. _

_Miyoshi kiwnęła głową, pociągając nosem. _

_- Dobrze. A teraz siedź tu – nakazała, a sama wyszła na drogę i skierowała się w stronę mężczyzny, który wolnym ruchem wyciągał miecz z ciała przeciwnika. _

_Ciemnowłosy ninja skierował na nią wzrok. _

„_Bogowie… Uciekaj stąd, Mi, uciekaj jak najszybciej", pomyślała z rozpaczą. „Bo on zabije nas obie…"_

_- Witaj, Uchiha – syknęła, wyciągając z pochwy katanę. _

_Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco, patrząc na wyniosłą minę kobiety. _

_- Zamierzasz ze mną walczyć? – spytał lekceważącym tonem. _

_- Nie. Zamierzam cię zabić. _

_W jednej chwili natarli na siebie. _

_Wiedziała jedno – za żadne skarby nie patrzeć w jego oczy… W te przeklęte, pełne krwi oczy… _

_Dwie niewyraźnie smugi tańczyły w deszczu, a iskry, sypiące się wokoło po zetknięciu się ze sobą stali, tylko uwieńczały ten taniec śmierci. _

_Nie była już tą samą kunoichi, co kiedyś, lecz nie tyko ona się rozwijała. Techniki mężczyzny były jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż kiedyś i tylko lata pracy w ANBU dawały jej możliwość uniknięcia tych najgorszych. Ale wiedziała, od samego początku… I on też wiedział - nie musi łapać ją w swoje genjutsu, żeby wygrać. Zresztą… chyba nawet by tego nie robił, chciałby patrzeć na jej upokorzenie, jego techniki oczne nie są dla niej. I bez niego widział luki w obronie kobiety. _

_Klony, shurikeny, nadludzka siła… Imponujące, fakt. Może i była godnym przeciwnikiem, ale on jest ponad to. _

_Odbił się od pobliskiego muru, a Sakura zrobiła to samo, nacierając z ogromną siłą na niego. Zazgrzytał metal, iskry ponownie sypnęły na ziemię, sycząc cicho w zetknięciu z wodą._

„_Mi… uciekaj…"_

_Odskoczyli od siebie, po czym znowu zaatakowali…_

_Błyskawica przecięła nocne niebo i uderzyła w budynek, który zajął się ogniem. _

_- Od początku nie miałaś szans – mruknął jej do ucha. _

_Katana zabrzęczała głucho, upadając na ziemię._

_- Nienawidzę cię – szepnęła, a stróżka krwi spłynęła jej po brodzie. _

_Czarnowłosy przekręcił lekko mieczem, powodując nowe fale bólu. Wyraz twarzy Sakury ewidentnie świadczył, że tylko nieprawdopodobną siłą woli powstrzymuje się od krzyku. _

_- Wiem, kotku. I bardzo mnie to cieszy – zaśmiał się i brutalnie wyszarpnął miecz z ciała kobiety, patrząc w szeroko otwarte, zielone oczy. _

„_Proszę, Mi, bądź daleko stąd, proszę…"_

_Spojrzał na ciało leżące na ziemi. Włosy kobiety rozsypały się wokół głowy, a czerwone kwiaty krwi spłukiwał deszcz. _

_- Nieeeeeeee! _

_Odwrócił się, słysząc krzyk. _

_Kilka metrów przed nim stała dziewczynka, łudząco podobna do Sakury. Z wyjątkiem czarnych włosów i szkarłatnych oczu… _

_- Zabiłeś ją! – krzyczała, zaciskając ręce na bluzce. – Zabiłeś! _

_Łzy strumieniami lały się po jej bladych policzkach. _

_Zmrużył oczy i zaczął iść w jej kierunku z uniesionym mieczem. _

_- Kim jesteś, że posiadasz sharingan? – warknął, najwyraźniej całkowicie zaskoczony tym, co widział. Co to za dziecko?!_

_Między nim a Miyoshi spadła z wielkim hukiem pomarańczowa kula._

_Czerwone, lisie oczy spojrzały z nienawiścią na Sasuke, a jasna chakra spowijała rozłożone ręce mężczyzny i całe jego ciało. _

_- Nie pozwolę ci więcej skrzywdzić kogokolwiek z nas, Uchiha – syknął. _

_- Kim ona jest?! – krzyknął, próbując go wyminąć, lecz Uzumaki zablokował mu skutecznie drogę._

_- Nie poznajesz własnej córki, Sasuke?_

_Jego chwilę konsternacji wykorzystał Naruto, atakując z impetem. _

_- Miyoshi, już dobrze, chodź ze mną. – Nakłaniała krzyczącą i szlochającą dziewczynkę Hinata. – Proszę, chodź ze mną… _

_- Nie! Nie! Nie! On ją zabił! Zabił ją!... _

_._

- Zabił ją! Zabił! Nie! – Miotała się opętańczo.

- Miyoshi, proszę, uspokój się. To tylko sen. To tylko zły sen. Już jestem przy tobie.

Spokojny głos i silne ramiona powoli uspokajały dziewczynę.

- Zabił ją – szlochała, tężejąc w ramionach mężczyzny i pozwalając się przytulić. – Zabił…

- Wiem, Mi, wiem.

Miyoshi zaniosła się rozpaczliwym płaczem.

- I ja też go zabiję, Naruto, zabiję go…

Uzumaki nic nie odpowiedział, tylko mocniej ją przytulił.

Bogowie, co ta dziewczyna musi przechodzić. Prawie każdej nocy przeżywa piekło, prawie każdej nocy budzi się z krzykiem...

Dwa lata… Dwa długie lata minęły, zanim się otrząsnęła z otępienia. Przez miesiące próbowali do niej dotrzeć i nic. Jedyną osobę, jaką w ogóle zauważała, była jego najmłodsza córeczka, Ran. Tylko z tą cichą, skrytą osóbką nawiązała jakikolwiek kontakt i tylko do niej czasem się odezwała lub pozwoliła się jej dotknąć. Nikogo innego nie widziała wokół siebie.

Trenowała, wychodziła z domu i milczała. Jak zaklęta, jakby oduczyła się mówić. Czarne oczy były niewidzące, często przekrwione po nieprzespanych nocach. Z nikim nie rozmawiała, zawsze opuszczała pokój, gdy tylko próbowało się nawiązać z nią jakiś kontakt. Nawet nie pamiętał już, ile raz obserwował ją na samotnych spacerach czy treningach. Zawsze sama, zawsze dająca z siebie wszystko, zawsze w duchu lękająca się snu. Widział to na dnie tych nieprzytomnych oczu. Strach, taki potworny strach, przerażenie. I decyzję.

Aż któregoś dnia sama przyszła do niego. Blada, udręczona wspomnieniami z przeszłości. Nerwowo bawiąc się palcami, kazała sobie wszystko opowiedzieć. Znała oczywiście historię swojego ojca i klanu, do którego oboje należą, lecz wiele rzeczy ze względu na jej wiek przemilczeli. Jednak teraz opowiedział jej wszystko. Jaki był Sasuke, czego się dopuścił, co przeżyła Sakura… wszystko. Miyoshi słuchała w ciszy, nie przerywając mu choćby najmniejszą uwagą czy pytaniem ze swojej strony. Wręcz z pewną obojętnością przysłuchiwała się jego słowom. Lecz w miarę, gdy jego opowieść dochodziła do przeżyć przyjaciółki, twarz dziewczyny miała wyraz cierpienia i zaciętości. Jednak milczała. Dopiero gdy skończył, przytuliła się do niego i długo płakała. On cierpliwie czekał i głaskał ją po włosach.

Odtąd jakby coś się w niej przełamało. Nie trwała już w stanie, w jakim znajdowała się przez blisko dwa lata. Jednak to, co się z nią działo, też nie uspokoiło blondyna. Mimo iż nienawidziła swojego ojca, zaczęła iść w jego ślady. Tak jak kiedyś on, stała się mścicielem, za wszelką cenę chciała pomścić śmierć Sakury.

Przez kolejne lata trenowała jeszcze więcej, niż dotychczas. Poddawała swoje ciało morderczym ćwiczeniom i trzeba przyznać, że niesamowicie rozwinęła swoje umiejętności. Zresztą od samego początku była niezwykłym dzieckiem. Sharingan dziewczyny był chyba najpotężniejszy w całym klanie Uchiha, a na pewno coś takiego nie miało nigdy miejsca.

Na początku, gdy przyszła na świat, nie wiedzieli, co o tym myśleć. Wydawało się to czymś niewiarygodnym, ale było faktem – gdy jako noworodek otworzyła oczka, miały one szkarłatną barwę.

Sharingan od urodzenia? To było coś nieprawdopodobnego! Czegoś takiego chyba nikt nigdy nie widział. Jednak po paru dniach oczy przybrały smolistą barwę, a wrodzona cecha klanu Uchiha rzadko była używana przez młodą dziedziczkę. Ale teraz… Teraz była potężna i…

- Zabiję go, Naruto… Któregoś dnie zginie z mojej ręki…

* * *

_* Tekst nie jest mój. Miałam to spisane w jakimś zeszycie. Nie wiem, czy to czasem nie jest z jakiegoś komiksu, które czytają moje kuzynki. W każdym razie informuję, że nie moje._


End file.
